Interim
by Gero4568
Summary: What happened between BTAS and New Batman Adventures
1. The Killing Joke

It has been a long week for Bruce Wayne. Batgirl returned (not that it did her any good.) And Robin left. After Catwoman escaped Robin tried to go after her but he found no leads. Two days later Batman went to Arkham to talk to the Joker before his execution. Batman left not realising that the Joker was not there.

The real Joker was fighting Robin. Batman arrived in time but the Joker shot Robin and nearly killed him. Batman let Robin go after that and Robin left to go study in Bludhaven. The Joker escaped the fight and was now hunting Commissioner Gordon.

He knocked on his door which Barbera opened. He shot her in the spine and Kidnapped Gordon. With no help Batman tracked down Catwoman to help him find Joker. Well they were investigating Batman spotted some kid trying to pop the wheels of the Batmobile.

Batman asked him what his name was and he said "My name is Jason Todd." Batman got in the car and got Jason some food. Jason finally said something saying "who are you anyways?" Batman replied with "I'm the goddamn Batman!" Batman asked Jason where does he live. Jason said he was a street orphan. He also told Batman he knows he is Bruce Wayne. Batman then said you're my next Robin.

They saved Commissioner Gordon from Joker's Death Trap. They found Joker and they locked him up in Belle Reeve where his girlfriend Harley Quinn was. Meanwhile Barbera rolled her wheelchair into the Batcave and set up some computers ready to start a new career going by Oracle.


	2. The Night of Nightwing

It's been weeks since Dick left. He's been studying in Bludhaven but he misses his old life. He sees some woman get the shit beaten out of her by some mutant gang and rescues her. With that he comes up with an idea for a new identity, Nightwing.

Bruce contacts Dick to see if he can help train Jason. Dick comes back to Gotham and heard what happened to Batgirl. Dick moves back to Gotham full time still going out at night as Nightwing.

While Nightwing is out fighting he runs into this assassin named Slade. Batman also starts to fight slade and easily beats him. Batman realises Dick is Nightwing.

Back in the Batcave Jason is single handedly fighting off Killer Croc after he swam into the Batcave. Batman and Nightwing helped Jason beat Killer Croc. With Dick's return the Bat-Family now is prepared for the next "act" of what The Joker's performance will be.


	3. World's Finest

In Metropolis, Clark Kent hears of this Bat-Vigilante in Gotham. As Superman, Clark vows to find the Bat-Vigilante and bring him to justice. Now time for work as usual.

In the Batcave, Batman reads about this "Superman" in Metropolis and discovers he is an alien, judging by his powers.

Back in Metropolis, Alexander "Lex" Luthor gets a large shipment of Kryptonite from North Korea. Lex Luthor invites Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent to one of his parties. Batman expresses his concern to Alfred about this "Superman." Alfred just says "Master Bruce, I'm sure he's a good guy." Batman responds with "If there is even a 0.1% chance he's a threat we must take it with absolute certainty." Alfred finishes with "Master Bruce you are very stubborn sometimes, just like your father."

Bruce and Clark meet at Lex's party and talk about this bat-vigilante. Bruce Wayne sneaks downstairs and attempts to get a computer chip but this Diana Prince woman get's it first. Batman stages an espionage of Lex's delivery point where Kryptonite is and manages to get some.

Superman has finally had it and confronts Batman.

Lex takes the body of deceased Kryptonian Eric Hamilton and rubs his blood on the body before dumping it inside of the ship Superman came in Creating Doomsday under the Cadmus Project to which there was also a boy inside of a case.

Diana puts the computer chip on Bruce Wayne's doorstep for him to look at when he get's back. Batman barely escapes Superman and goes home and looks at what was on the computer chip. The files show extraordinary people. A man who can breathe underwater, an amazonian woman, a guy who can move at superspeed, and a guy with a green ring.

Doomsday attacks Metropolis and Batman and Superman decide to team up and beat Doomsday and they did, after Wonder Woman showed up.

Afterwards they decided to create a group of super powered people to be on call when an emergency happens. A League of Justice.


	4. Year 1

Batman was out stopping Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from robbing a bank. After getting that taken care of along with getting some other villains thrown in jail, Batman went home and thought about when he first became Batman. The first few years of the Caped Crusader.

The year was 1986. Bruce Wayne had just finished a training stint with Giovanni Zatara and his daughter Zatanna. Bruce had decided to return to Gotham for his 21st birthday. After he got home he took control of his father's old Company Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce had taken notice of the crime in Gotham and remembering the promise he made to his parents minutes before they died he would do anything to avenge their deaths.

Bruce was reading the newspaper when a bat crashed into the window. Remembering when he fell into the caverns below the estate when he was 5. He decided to set up a base down there. At night he would go out fighting crime as the Batman.

At Ace Chemicals Scientist Jack Napier decided to quit his job and become a stand up comedian. A group known as the Red Hood Gang planned on robbing that exact chemical plant later in the month. Jack without his job at Ace Chemicals became poor and had to resort to crime as a result, Jack agreed to help The Red Hood Gang. Batman caught them and Jack fell down into a vat of chemicals. At the hospital the nurse said the best they could do to fix Jack's face was the signature smile. After hearing his apartment burned down Jack snapped causing him to become the Joker !

Meanwhile Haley's Circus was in town and Bruce decided to watch. Two mobsters dropped acid on the trapeze so when the Flying Graysons went on the trapeze they would fall to their death. While Tony Zucco the mobster who set up the deaths of the Graysons killed Mr. Haley, Dick the last Grayson escaped with the Batman and helped catch Zucco.

In Gotham Mall, Joker sets up a bomb. Then he sets up a broadcast telling "Citizens of Gotham. I am the Joker. If the Batman isn't here by 11:59 PM Tonight the City of Gotham will have no safe water. Goodnight Gotham!"

Batman took action and with the surprising help from the Police Department Batman put the Joker in Arkham. Dick Grayson created the identity of Robin and started fighting crime alongside Batman.

Back in the present, Batman realized things are better now with a Batman in Gotham. That Gotham will always need a Batman.


	5. Professor Pyg

Batman and Robin are surrounded by an army of thugs who are calling themselves say something about pigs and jokes which even the Goddamn Batman himself couldn't understand.

Barbara Gordon used to be Batgirl. That all changed when the Joker shot her in the spine a couple of months ago. She recently found out about an experimental treatment to restore nerve endings.

After defeating the Dollotrons, Batman and Robin interrogate one of them on where their boss is. The Dollotron reveals that the boss is some guy named Professor Pyg.

In the Batcave, Barbara makes some calls about the treatment and schedules a surgery to happen in six weeks.

At Professor Pyg's layer he sends an army of Dollotrons after Batman and Robin. Batman and Robin take them out instantly. Then they take out Professor Pig with their new bat-breaker repellent chemical made of Fear Toxin, Joker Gas, and Chloroform in non-lethal amounts.

In Joker's layer, Joker orders Harley Quinn to track down Sheila Todd and, send a message to Robin.


	6. A Death in the Family Part 1

Screams were heard all across Gotham. The Joker had broken out of Arkham. And kidnapped Sheila Haywood, Jason Todd's biological mother (Although he doesn't know that.)

In the Batcave, Oracle was packing her bags for a long trip to Kenya where they had developed a surgery to restore nerve endings. Batman and Robin were in Bludhaven busting a kiddy porn ring. Robin pounced on the thugs while Batman called the cops.

On the way home the Bat-Signal shines in the sky. Gordan tells Batman and Robin that Joker has reopened Jokerland. That is bad news.

On the way to bust the clown prince of crime Robin gets some unbelievable news via Bat-Pad (Like and iPad but invented by Batman. Because he's Batman)

At Jokerland, Batman goes looking for Joker and Harley while Robin takes out the thugs. After taking out the henchmen Robin leaves for Syria, where his real mother Sheila Haywood is.

Batman receives the most shocking new of his life upon hearing Joker say Robin is gone.

At Gotham City Airport, Oracle gets on a plane for Kenya.


	7. A Death in the Family Part 2

After hearing what Joker said Batman knocks him out and immediately gets on the batmobile. What Batman doesn't know is that joker had already woken up and has gotten in his purple Lamborghini and started following him.

At Gotham City Airport, Jason hops on a plane and flys to Syria . Batman hops on his jet. Joker gets in his helicopter. All to get to Syria.

Jason finds Sheila Haywood at a church mission. They talk and go out for lunch. Sheila then leads Jason to a warehouse where she apologizes to him as she was working for the Joker in exchange for her life.

Joker then reneges and shoots her in the head. Then he starts beating Jason with a crowbar. "Poor Jason, I almost feel pity on you, I could let you go. Nah. I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar. " "Go to hell!"

Batman pulls up "That's my cue to leave! Bye."

The room explodes.

Batman looks for Jason then he sees the body. "Jason" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that, Batman vows vengeance on the Joker.

TO BE CONTINUED IN JUSTICE LEAGUE FUTURES END


End file.
